


Snake's eyes

by Zit



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Awake the Snake (Good Omens), Color Blindness, Crowley's Plants (Good Omens), Crowley's favorite things, Fluff, Gen, Post-Episode: Good Omens: Lockdown, Short One Shot, Soft Crowley (Good Omens), Wing Kink, but not exactly blindness, more like different
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zit/pseuds/Zit
Summary: Crowley has snake's eyes, he has been sleeping since May, and he misses use his sight; this are facts, but why he misses use his sight?
Kudos: 2





	Snake's eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Snake's eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764987) by [Zit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zit/pseuds/Zit)



> Hi again, this is the first thing I write completely in English and not just translated, also I write this in one day so that is the reason is so short (i think).  
> I get the inspiration for this in a conference of optics and how the bird's feathers, scales and the skin? of the insects reflect more wavelengths that humans can see. . . but other animals can. Brilliant!! right??  
> However, I hope you enjoy this.

Crowley knows a lot of things, being a minor inconvenience for humanity is hard work, some of the things he knew he had learned from the time he has spent around humans or in schools, but these needed to keep track and get refresher courses from time to time; other were given to him like rumours before get up here and make some trouble but they were no real information, and finally, there were the ones he knew because he was he.

The knowledge he has for the mere fact he was he was his favourite, for example, the way the smells feel against the roof of his mouth, how his human tongue moves like his snake one but the one he loves the most was his sight that's the reason he didn't change his eyes with humans ones when he took his human shape.

Some would think that his snake's eyes and sunglasses mean a disadvantage to him due to his colour blindness but they couldn't be more wrong. His sunglasses were demonically modified so when you see through them you didn't see that brown shadow in the colours, and he may not see all the colours that humans see but he was able to see some and more than them plus filter de UV light naturally, that fact makes him enjoy a different parade of colours especially if your sight were nature and not a concrete jungle.

His favourite activity was to watch Aziraphale's wings for hours, they look white to human's eyes but to him were like an exotic rainbow full of life and thanks to the Armagedon't he was able to see them more often, but well life can't be perfect, right? The pandemic put an indeterminate pause to the activities he loves to do. At first, he decided to stay in his place instead of the angel's to take care of his plants after all the yelling only function if it were done in person but when boredom takes the best of him, he reconsidered his options and hoped the angel would let him slither to his book shop to see him eat all that baked goods that he had done, but again the luck wasn't at his side so he set his alarm for June and then for October.

Now something is ringing, something is waking him up, he starts being conscious of his surroundings, of the hardness of the wall he had slept and the chillness of the weather but he doesn't move his limbs are heavier than he remembers, he will wait, he have time, all the time in the world actually, when he can move again he will look for his cellphone and call Aziraphale, ask how the world has been doing while he slept, if everything is over now or at least the restrictions are less severe so he can slither to the book shop, if not he will probably go to sleep again.

Crowley is sure of one thing and only one thing, when he finally meets with Aziraphale again he will put his glasses down and ask the angel to show him his wings because he had missed the sight of them and don't want to see them through the glasses and then taste the angel's cologne. He can't wait to feel at home, to feel right and complete again.

**Author's Note:**

> And like always if you notice a mistake in vocabulary or grammar please make me notice it. Love you.


End file.
